This invention relates to a complex tool capable of both machining, turning machining where a tool is fixed and held at the time of machining and drilling (tapping), milling and end mill machining where a tool is rotated at the time of machining.
A known conventional complex tool is one installing a plurality of inserts at the top end of a tool itself in the shape of a bar. Using such a complex tool, milling machining is performed on the workpiece surface in a fixed state by the insert of the top end by rotating the complex tool according to machining contents, and turning machining is performed by the insert of the top end by rotating a workpiece in such a state that the complex tool is fixed and held.
In recent years, the machining to be performed with a machine tool, such as turning machining, trends to become complex and advanced. The development of the tool capable of both machining, turning and drilling (tapping) (the only xe2x80x9cdrillxe2x80x9d in the present specification includes xe2x80x9ctapxe2x80x9d) with one tool is expected in addition to the complex tool above-mentioned.
The object of the present invention is to provide a complex tool capable of performing both machining, turning machining and rotating machining by a drill (a tap), a milling cutter and an end mill with one tool, taking the above-mentioned circumstances into consideration.
The invention of claim 1 is a complex tool to be used by attachably and detachably installing on a tool holding means, comprising:
a main body;
a tool means for turning provided at an outer periphery portion of said main body; and
a projected rotating tool means provided so as to correspond an axial center of said projected rotating tool means with an axial center of said main body; said complex tool having further character:
selectively performing turning machining with said tool means for turning or rotating machining for machining on a workpiece by rotating said projected rotating tool means.
According to the invention of claim 1, both machinings, turning machining and rotating machining with a drill (a tap) are possible with one tool by the tool means for turning and the projected rotating tool means, so the present invention can be applied to recent advanced machining and its machining efficiency can be increased.
The invention of claim 2 is the complex tool wherein said projected rotating tool means is fixedly provided in the axial center direction of said main body with respect to said main body.
According to the invention of claim 2, the complex tool can be comprised with simple structure.
The invention of claim 3 is the complex tool wherein said projected rotating tool means is provided so as to move in the axial center direction of said main body with respect to said main body.
According to the invention of claim 3, the projected rotating tool means can be moved in the axial center direction. Then, the projected rotating tool means can be retracted to the position where it does not obstruct the machining at the time of machining with the tool means for turning, and turning machining can be smoothly performed.
The invention of claim 4 is the complex tool as set forth in the invention of claim 3 wherein a movement driving means of said projected rotating tool means is provided with the main body, and said movement driving means moves and drives said projected rotating tool means in the axial center direction by driving fluid supplied from said tool holding means side.
According to the invention of claim 4, the projected rotating tool means can be driven from the tool holding means side, then, the structure of the complex tool can be made simple.
The invention of claim 5 is the complex tool wherein said projected rotating tool means is a drill, a tap, a milling cutter or an end mill.
According to the invention of claim 5, various kinds of rotating tools can be used, then, various kinds of machining is possible.